Canada Day
by Just Emz for now
Summary: Canada always hates his birthday. No one ever remembers it, not France, not America, not Prussia, not even the one who gave him his independence does. Will this birthday be different? Or will it be just like any other birthday? One shot, no yaoi for once


**Yay! Canada's birthday! An independence that didn't come a war! England literally gave it to him. Wait for my America story Wednesday! Well all I have to say is happy birthday Canada! I don't know that much on your history so let's see how this goes! Correct me at anytime! Oh yeah I don't own Hetalia or the song that comes up later! They belong to their rightful owners~Emz!**

Canada woke up today by his alarm clock waking him up. Today was July 1st, his birthday. The day England gave him his independence. The day he became a country, a country no one notices. His birthday is something he always hated. He did nothing on it, no one wished him happy birthday, not Papa France, not his brother America, not his bear, and not even his boss. Sucks, right? Canada dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He took a shower and got dressed. When he went downstairs, no one was there. No one was making him food, no one was there. His bear Kumo was still sleeping. It was just like any other day: alone. He started cooking his favorite food in the world: pancakes. Since it was his birthday, he might as well add chocolate chips to them. He started flipping them as his bear came into the kitchen.

"Who are you?" asked Kumijaro.

"Canada," Canada mumbled bitterly. He flipped some pancakes on his plate and drowned them with maple syrup.

"Food," Kumo said. Canada sighed and put a pancake in a bowl for him. Sometimes he wonders why he has that bear. When Canada was done with his food he put on his converse and went out for a walk. His house is in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and a dirt road. It was just the way he loved it. The maple trees swayed in the wind as Canada walked passed them. In 10 minutes he reached town. Canadian flags were raised proudly in the air. People were wearing red and white and some even painted their faces. While he was walking a parade was going through. His citizens were partying in the streets. They were happy, celebrating his birthday. Why wasn't Canada happy? Easy, his family and friends aren't with him.

He continued to walk down the sidewalk in hope of going to a café but everything was closed.

"I should've seen that coming," Canada mumbled to himself. He stopped when a gathering of people were in his way. There was a stage ahead of them and a band was playing music. Then a very interesting song came on.

When I look around me, I can't believe what I see  
It seems as if this country has lost its will to live  
The economy is lousy, we barely have an army  
But we can still stand proudly because Canada's really big  
We're the second largest country on this planet Earth  
And if Russia keeps on shrinking, then soon we'll be first!  
(As long as we keep Quebec)

The USA has tanks, and Switzerland has banks  
They can keep them thanks, they just don't amount  
Cause when you get down to it, you find out what the truth is,  
It isn't what you do with it, it's the size that counts  
Most people will tell you that France is pretty large  
But you can put fourteen Frances into this land of ours!  
(It'd take a lot of work; it'd take a whole lot of work)

We're larger than Malaysia, almost as big as Asia  
We're bigger than Australia and it's a continent  
So big we seldom bother to go see one another  
But we often go to other countries for vacations  
Our mountains are very pointy, our prairies are not  
The rest is kinda bumpy, but man do we have a lot!  
(We've got a lot of land; we've got a whole lot of land)

So stand up and be proud and sing it very loud  
we stand out from the crowd, cause Canada's really big

Canada just stood there with a very disturbed face while the crowd laughed. Canada's face was white, blank, and empty. He had no idea what he just heard. He quickly scooted away from the crowd and went in another direction.  
He ended up in a carnival. Couples everywhere were holding hands and kissing each other. Kids were running around on a sugar rush while parents were trying to round them up. Friends were riding rides screaming their heads off for the fun of it. It smelled like la poutine, and cotton candy. It was warming to see his citizens having so much fun. He continued down and around the province of Quebec. Banners and flags were hung up around the houses and businesses. Art festivals and food festivals were happening around the streets. All in all, Canada day looked quite fun. Canadians were enjoying living in their country. People were walking, biking, running, and even take horse and buggy rides. Friends and families were together, celebrating where they came from. In Newfoundland and Labrador they were also celebrating Memorial Day, in Quebec the citizens were having moving day as their lease were closing. The whole country was busy. The parliament building was even partying. Canada smiled to himself. He was proud to say the least. He didn't get involved in wars, he was barely in the world wars and it paid off. He didn't get attacked, and his people were safe. He was even able to beat the British before. He also shared the longest unprotected border with his brother in the world. That was something to be proud of, right?

He was hearing mixes of French and English while he was walking. He walked into someone without even noticing.

"I'm sorry! Je regrette!" Canada apologized in French and English. He held out a hand to the girl he ran into. She got up by herself though.

"I'm sorry to! I wasn't watching where I was going!" she said giving a small smile. She looked to be in her teen years even if she was only 5 foot 1. Her hair was long and brown with tan skin and brown eyes. She was wearing shorts, sneakers, and a red shirt. She looked cute to say the least.

"Um, I am Matthew," he said holding out his hand. She gave a small giggle and shook his hand.

"Mikyla," she said.

"I apologize again," Canada mumbled. She nodded laughing.

"I should be going, my parents are going to be wondering where I am. They are going to think I got lost. Just because I am American doesn't mean I won't get lost- I'm rambling, sorry," she apologized looking down. Canada laughed.

"It's all right, enjoy your time. Maybe I will see you later?" Canada said with hope in his voice. She nodded and walked away waving.

'Looks like this day is getting better,' Canada thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he kept walking until he sat down on a bench looking over a pond. It was in the middle of the park and he could here everyone talking around him. It started to get dark before Canada realized what time it was. He quickly got up and ran home before it got to dark. He could hear fireworks exploding in the sky from the other towns. When he got home he saw a light on.

"That's odd, I turned them all off," Canada said to himself. He opened the door to find it unlocked and went inside. He was soon tackled into a hug.

"BRO! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU," screamed America.

"We?" Canada questioned. When America finally let go Canada saw three other figures in the room, France, Scotland, and Prussia. Canada grew a smile on his face when he saw them. His papa, his brother, and his two friends were here. Prussia he met a little bit ago and for some odd reason he calls Canada birdie. Scotland and Canada always had a good relationship and smacks England was England doesn't notice Canada.

Canada got a good look around the room and it was decorated in red a white. There was all ready food set out, as well as wine, beer, and cokes.

"Hey Birdie!" Prussia said while giving Canada an awesome hug from the awesome him.

"Hey Canada, are you happy that you don't have to deal with my younger brother?" Scotland asked as giving Canada a one arm hug. Canada laughed and nodded.

"145 years old dude! You are old!" America said laughing.

"I'm younger than you!" Canada yelled not that loud. Everyone laughed and grabbed their food to head out to the roof to watch the fireworks. They were eating, watching, and chatting having a good time. Canada told them what he did today and Prussia and France gave suggestive looks when Canada talked about the girl he met.

"My bro has a crush!" America exclaimed as Matthew hit him in the arm.

"Want a visit from Mr. Puck?" Canada asked innocently. America's eyes grew big and shrank away in fear and Canada smirked to himself in victory. Prussia high fived his birdie and laughed at America's face.

"Hey America, what are you doing for your birthday?" Scotland asked.

"Dude, it's going to be a big party! Mattie, you are helping set up right?" America asked. Canada nodded. "I got the states to help okay?" Canada nodded again. America smiled.

"You guys are coming to my party right?" America asked. Everyone nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Canada said as America beamed.

"BOOM!" went a firework. France nearly jumped out of his pants at the sound. Wait, he was wearing pants?

"Why do you two have to celebrate your birthdays with fireworks?" France questioned as he gathered himself again.

"Is someone scared of them?" Scotland teased as France glared. Prussia went off of the roof to grab something awesome. He back with a red and white cake with candles. Everyone started singing happy birthday to Canada as a tear welled up in his eye.

"Mattie, why are you crying dude?" America asked hoping he didn't do anything wrong. Canada just smiled and shook his head.

"Happy tears," Canada simply said.

"Make a wish, Mathieu," France said. Canada nodded and made a wish blowing out the candles.

'_I wish every birthday was like this'_

**Completed! I searched what they did to celebrate Canada Day and that is what it came up with. There really wasn't that much partying but Canada loved it anyways. I more had this to show what they did to celebrate it. I don't really know. I didn't add Cuba to the group of friends since he hates America and that wouldn't end well. The girl that came up is actually my friend who adores Canada. I hope she doesn't kill me for this. Oh well, happy Canada Day! Don't forget him! **

**Fun Fact: Paris gave America the Statue of Liberty while he gave Canada a thing of white boxes. **

**I saw it when I went to Canada, it looks kind of weird. Well France is playing favorites here!**


End file.
